


Warmth

by FereldansFinest



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldansFinest/pseuds/FereldansFinest
Summary: Jumin takes a day off of work to take care of his sick wife, surprising her completely when she woke up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad sick right now, so, I figured why not? Sorry if I don't write Jumin toooooo perfectly right now, I need a little practice. As always, I hope you enjoy, and I love feedback!

He was sure she thought he hadn't noticed her sniffles and miserable little moans the night before. All night though, MC had been uncomfortably shifting around in bed while he read, and she was on the RFA messenger. He'd wondered what it was at first, but when he saw her minor flush, and started to notice the little coughs and sniffles, he had known immediately. He didn't say anything, as he'd already hatched a plan, but he pulled her close to his side, and when she fell asleep that way, he texted Jaehee, wanting to set things into motion as quickly as he could.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang. 

Jaehee Kang: You don't have to do that, Mr. Han. You can just text me normally. 

Jumin Han: I had to call you.

Jumin Han: I'm not coming to work tomorrow.

Jumin Han: MC is ill.

Jaehee Kang: Mr Han... I understand, but is it really a good idea not to come to work? 

Jumin Han: I'm staying home. 

After he was finished talking with her, he put his phone on the nightstand, and carefully put MC's there as well before he laid down, and let her lie on his chest as she always did. He wound her hair around his fingers, playing with it gently, until he himself fell asleep as well. He rested well, and woke up as early as normal. He carefully extracted himself from the bed, going to the kitchen to make her a big breakfast, and some hot tea. Maybe all the spices in the food would help clear her sinuses? He thought to himself about this all while he worked on making food for her. He hadn't heard her enter, and it hadn't occurred to him that the smell of food would draw her out of bed to him, but when he turned to grab something, he saw her up, and he paused. "MC?"

"You really don't need to do all of this, Jumin." she smiled at him as she went over to the table, her movements so delicate that it was almost like she was a petal drifting in the wind. Jumin often forgot these things about her, so he was regularly awed by them. He went over and brushed her hair out of her face, smoothing it out and playing with it gently. He didn't respond right away. 

"I wanted to. You're unwell. That won't do." he murmured before he kissed the top of her head. She smelled lightly of one of the perfumes he'd bought for her shortly after the wedding. He adored this one. It was hard to tear himself away to take up some of the food, making her a little bowl of it. "Here. Start on this while I finish the rest." he told her.

"This is really..." she smiled. "This is so like you." she laughed a little to herself. When he looked over at her for a moment, puzzled, she laughed again. "Nothing, Jumin. It's sweet. I like this. I love you." his heart was always ready to burst when she said that.

After he'd finished breakfast, and they had both eaten, they settled together into bed, and he held MC close, happy to let her rest. Before she drifted off into a nap, she kissed his cheek, and Jumin closed his own eyes. He adored her. He couldn't ask for a more perfect wife, and he could only hope that she saw him as a husband as perfect to her as she was to him. 


End file.
